Observations
by oh HALE no
Summary: Various characters let their curiosity run away with them when it comes to the Cullen's newest vegetarian, the school's most serious stoic in-pain teenager, and the moody vamp, Jasper Whitlock Hale. REQUEST A CHARACTER! READ FOR MORE INFO!
1. Bella

_This will be a story of various observations of Jasper from Bella to Charlie to Alice to Edward to Maria and then to even Jasper himself. Interested? Request a character to observe him next. _

_Disclaimer: This is based off of Stephenie Meyer's saga: Twilight. _

_

* * *

_

I had to get out of there. Alice was overwhelming, but more so now than ever. A pedicure, really? Of course Alice had to know that a tomboy like me was completely against anything like what she had scheduled minute-by-minute for this slumber party. Like always, I missed Edward and doubted on his promised speedy arrival back home.

There were three minutes. I had three minutes to leave the room before Alice came banging on the door asking if I were all right. I told Alice I needed a human minute, so I would go to the bathroom and make a quick decision to the left to go grab my car and maybe meet Jake? I'd be to the border before Alice would take her mind off of what color nail polish would look best on her tortured best human friend.

Darting around the corner, believing I was home free, I ran right into Jasper, who stiffened at the impact though it didn't harm him. I stepped back and he reflexively held out his two arms, gripping my shoulders to keep me balanced.

"I'm sorry," he apologized in a thick southern twang, which fascinated me. I knew of his background and yet he had been away from the south for so long… still, I supposed that all immortals would like to keep a piece of their roots with them throughout their eternity. Wouldn't you?

Still, his southern accent came across through polite gestures. I used to wonder why such a serious guy was so compatible for someone so bubbly as Alice, along with my entire lunch table when I had first been introduced from afar to the mysterious Cullen family, who looked as if they were all different variations of Michelangelo's _David_.

Now I could picture it. From these small exchanges we shared, I knew that it was his complete respect for women, especially for me since the incident on my previous birthday, which won Alice over. Not to mention, every girl loves a bad boy and although now his scars were invisible, I knew there were more than I had seen.

"Running from Alice, I presume?" he asked with a somewhat proud grin. His hands retracted once he was sure I was stable.

I was caught and I couldn't really manage a simple response, so, I nodded and ran my fingers through my hair without thinking. Luckily Jasper had built up somewhat of immunity and I made a mental note not to do that again..

"Follow me," he ordered, turning on his heels and going down the stairs, past the living room, and toward the garage, but he abruptly spun around again, pressing a finger to his lips. I stopped in my tracks after struggling to catch up with his graceful strides that melted into one another and looked up with Jasper to hear nothing, though I was sure Jasper heard Alice either pacing or onto us.

"Would you?" he asked, holding out his arms. In any other circumstance, I would've politely declined, but I'd rather leave than be tortured with girlish slumber party rituals. I nodded and before I could utter a word, I was in Jasper's arms. They were colder than Edwards, more rigid, his hold more awkward than Edward's had been. I was being brought past the garage and into the woods only a mere ten or fifteen feet before he put me on a moss-covered rock and walked a few paces away.

It was a small clearing with a trickling pond, deer scattering from sight as Jasper followed the pond to it's nearest edge. A creek emptied out into the pond that gleamed from the sunlight pouring through the small openings of the trees. Jasper seemed to avoid any glimmer of sunlight from hitting his skin as if I were superstitious of the result. He stayed cautiously concealed in the shadows.

Catching my breath and reminding myself to close my eyes next time – though time and time again I would end up forgetting – I smiled and gasped out a, "thank you."

Jasper chuckled. "Why do you think I was told to stay behind?" he asked with a roll of his eyes. "Edward told me specifically to take you away when you were overwhelmed." Of course he did. "Though I'm sure Alice will be here scolding me like a schoolboy in less than three minutes. She knows perfectly well where both of us are."

Still, he stayed extremely far from me. Obviously the short trip being so close to a human with such an intoxicating smell as I was what drew the newest vegetarian away from me, but it was still quite awkward.

"I'm sorry once again," he apologized, dipping his head away from me. "You're feeling quite awkward and the most I can do is subdue that, but—"

When he turned to meet my gaze, his eyes were ablaze, both frightening and frightened, both deadly and deadened. I froze in my place, not sure what my emotions were, but knowing he was well aware of them.

"Don't be frightened," and now his eyes were pleading. "I won't harm you, Bella, that I am sure of. I couldn't for Edward and most certainly not for Alice. It is my biggest regret that I have ever considered the thought to harm you when you have brought my family so much—"

"Pain?" I finished cynically.

"Joy. Bella, I don't know if you realize what you've brought everyone in this family…" I stared at him amazed. Here was the one Cullen, except Rosalie, who I found to loathe me, but he was explaining that I was a good thing to his family full of vampires. He was explaining that although he had nearly killed me last year, that he was extremely sorry, that he was extremely blessed for what I have given his family? But what have I given them?

If I thought Edward could dazzle, Jasper's charisma sent me consumed in each word falling from his lips.

"You've given Emmett a new hobby," he said with a smirk, which had me laughing. He took a step forward with each family member he listed. "You've given Rosalie closure, she accepts you no matter what she says otherwise. You've given Edward a love and by that, given Carlisle and Esme happiness for their son's reason for life. And Bella, you've given Alice a friend, someone she can truly rely on to be a dress-up doll and also someone to talk to, someone to look forward to being siblings with. Alice has always been one for the family sense."

I watched him speak to me, getting closer with each mention of his siblings' names. The only thing I could think to say was a sarcastic joke, "Did Edward tell you to say all that, too?"

He smirked and took another few steps back, hesitating before allowing one hand to hit the sunlight. Instead of reflecting on a smooth prism, diamonds of color darted off in jagged directions on his scarred skin, each beam crisscrossing and cutting off the other's path. That's why he had been so cautious to stay out of the sunlight.

Before I could speak, a blur of grey, blue, and black collided into Jasper. "How dare you kidnap Bella when that job was already mine!" Alice squealed, jumping on Jasper's back.

He laughed and held her tight, shrugging his shoulders. "You're smothering the poor girl," he noted and Alice scoffed.

"Smothering her? Please!" Jasper swung Alice off of his back and she stood on his feet. Her arms still wrapped around his neck, they stood staring at each other in their own complicated silent conversation. It felt extremely private, but I couldn't look away.

The doubt I had earlier of how compatible they really were was gone. The look he gave her now, she tight hold he held on her waist, how he grabbed one of her hands and held it to his chest, which Edward had done on occasion and I'd imagine a beating heart, and the way he stared so lovingly, so consumed by Alice explained everything.

Sunlight fell through, exposing the two of them as the inhuman creatures that they were, one covered in smooth diamonds, the other in ragged patterns of light. Alice looked up and smiled at the exposure they had. When she looked down, she looked over Jasper's shoulder as if noticing that I was there for the first time.

Embarrassed, she climbed out of Jasper's embrace, stepping in front of him, but he kept his arms around her waist, his head at the crook of her neck. Alice wrapped her arms over his and smiled.

"How about that pedicure?"

* * *

**Because I know most of you probably skipped to reading the story rather than reading the italics in the beginning: This will be a story of various observations of Jasper from Bella to Charlie to Alice to Edward to Maria and then to even Jasper himself. _Interested? Request a character to observe him next. _**

**Thank you. :) Please review.**


	2. Carlisle

_Playlist(remember?): See You Soon - Coldplay, Hazy Shade of Winter - Simon & Garfunkel, Tonight - Lykke LI, Satellite Heart (Soundtrack Version) - Anya Marina _

_Disclaimer: No copyrights were harmed in the making of this chapter._

It was 1968. It was early October and we were, as always, on our various corners of the house. Esme was off sewing Rosalie's newest dress that already needed mending, Edward and Emmett were out hunting, and Rosalie was in the garage. It still felt peculiar to have two other inhabitants in our household. Alice and Jasper fit in perfectly; Alice with her bubbly and friendly outlook and Jasper with his seclusion and polite façade.

I lounged in the living room, consumed in my medical books. I had been composing my own notes into what seemed to be a medical book in the making. Sitting at the large desk on the opposite wall of the television screen, I toiled away at whatever came to mind.

Jasper, his legs too long to fit on the couch, lounged with his nose in a book, feet dangling over the opposite arm as Alice danced in the room. I looked up from my own work to smile at my newest daughter. She grinned back at me, leaning against the doorframe before noticing Jasper, who was still consumed by his latest psychology novel.

She snuck up behind the couch and leaned her elbows on the back, her head ducking down. "You're still reading?" she pouted.

I looked away, leaving the couple their privacy as I continued to mark various changing theories with the newest medical school happenings. It was useful having Edward here to bring back the newer procedures in the modern medical practices when I would up his age at a new location.

"What do you need, Alice?" Jasper asked, but Alice sighed.

"Nothing," and she walked back to the other end of the room to leave.

In normal circumstances Jasper would have gone after Alice and hounded her until she caved, but he was too enthralled with his reading. I had introduced him to a few books of philosophy and psychology recently and he took to them gratefully. I suppose it was because of the limit his power had. He could manipulate the emotions of those around him and he could feel what others felt, but he didn't know why they felt that way. The workings of the human brain made that cloudy absence more visible.

I shared much in common with the stoic gentleman. Our love for reading surpassed those in the family. There were days where I could just curl up and read and re-read until Esme forced I out of my room or she reminded me of my hospital shift. Jasper was the same. When he and Alice had first arrived, Jasper spent days hoarding his own minute collection of books before Alice dragged him out of their new bedroom to be social with my family.

We also had strained pasts. With my horrific past dwelling with the Volturi, Jasper had a much darker past. Being thrown from one army to another, from mortality to immortality with no real transition period, surpassed my past, I believe. I never really questioned his past, knowing that Esme wasn't one to speak of hers, nor did Rosalie feel comfortable opening up. Some of us would prefer if others were kept ignorant of our various upbringings.

But he had sensed both Esme and my curiosity of his scar-covered body and had pressed himself to explain the gist of what he had gone through. Alice wasn't by his side until her past. He cued her without thinking and she came down the stairs after surveying the house just as she had foreseen it, taking Jasper's hand and smiling when he had said so eloquently, "for the first time in almost a century, _I felt hope_."

Maybe work wasn't truly processing right now. I couldn't exactly wrap my head around what I was working on. I felt odd staring at the couple, but I felt odd looking away. It was so humanistic this curiosity, but I enjoyed observing the new additions to my family. I had yet to see how they truly ticked. Perhaps I could put this off as being work. It is observing behavior, though not human, they still were a married couple having been married just three years ago, legally at least.

I recognized the song immediately: _Hazy Shade of Winter_. She put in Simon and Garfunkel's _Bookends_ record and after tuning the volume up a bit more, she leaned against the door frame, tapping her foot as she crossed her arms and stared at Jasper, anticipating his move to look up, but he didn't.

I could never tell if Alice was acting on a vision. I didn't exactly understand the complete vision-technique. Could she see everything? Surely not, but if she wanted to see the set-in-stone happenings for the say, could she willingly take a peek? Was each action pre-planned by fate?

And Rosalie had brought up this next fear. Could you trust your emotions around the house with Jasper here? Was he manipulating everyone to have us stay aloof to whatever the two had planned? They were the perfect couple to inflict utter disaster on the innocent.

But when they had come to our doorstep, Alice looking ecstatic and Jasper looking shyly embarrassed by Alice's lack of explanation and his obvious different physical appearance, I knew they were telling the truth. Yes, I appeased both Esme and Rosalie with Edward reading their not guilty minds, but I had believed them. I wasn't positive that it was all on my own without any influence from our family's empath, but I found the pair trustworthy.

And they had proved themselves to be. An innocent wedding three years ago, including every member of the family and even our allies in Denali. I remembered exactly how that had occurred… But that is a different story and as I observed, my mind digressed and reminisced elsewhere.

"Eh-em," Alice cleared her throat and Jasper put his book down on his chest, tilting his head to the side. The two stared, but Alice's innocent eyes and Jasper's stubborn, but attached eyes told me that they were communicating.

I knew these two were different from Rosalie and Emmett's public relationship, but this was by far fascinating. With Jasper's troubled past, it fascinated me that one girl could truly change it all. For someone who had spent nearly a century being trained to remain malicious and inhumane, could change his ways by meeting one young woman, who resembled more of a pixie, was miraculous. You wouldn't believe it until you met the two of them or sat in a room with them.

Their companion carefully monitored each move the other made. Even when Jasper had his nose in the book, he was well aware of every move Alice made, _his Alice_ made. Alice would cross a leg and Jasper would lean closer to her. When her leg would fall back, he would as well. When Alice had a vision, Jasper was there in an instant, hovering over the fragile-looking vulnerable daughter I had always longed for. Keeping her safe was what he intended, or so I believe. It had frightened all of us: the tight hold and tight embrace he held her in when we witnessed her first vision. From their simple holding hands to that tight embrace and burning stare of concern, it was an odd transition.

Their relationship was what I longed for Edward to eventually find, though he found this thought extremely irritating. Although I knew that the one who fancied him was not one that he would consider giving any second glance, I longed for my first son to feel the love that now all of his family was drowning him in, but I do digress.

Jasper's eyes strained and faltered from strength and stubbornness to giving up and he opened up his arms. Alice easily curled up beside him on the small couch and Jasper tucked the book between them, continuing to read, but keeping Alice pressed against him, which was all she wanted.

"Why the sudden strain for affection?" he asked, turning a page.

"I was bored," Alice shrugged.

* * *

_Up for popular demand of Carlisle's take on Jasper. Next will be either Renee or Charlie so, you know what to do. Leave a review with who you would prefer first: Renee or Charlie. Whoever has the most votes will be the next point of view I use. Thanks for reading/reviewing. _


	3. Emmett

_Sorry for the wait. This isn't Charlie or Renee, it's Emmett. I wrote this a while back and after re-reading and editing it, decided to post it since it goes with this story. I have posted it before so if it looks familiar, it was always mine. :) Sorry for the wait. Charlie is coming up next.

* * *

_

Their eyes met from across the room. He was sitting on the armchair by the doorway and she was nestled uncomfortably on the loveseat. The rest of the family was all crammed into the room, separating the two. Of course I was there…

With Rose's sudden interest in Bella, I was obviously apart of this although I didn't choose to be. I glanced from Edward, who seemed defeated, not even moving an inch from Bella's sight, to Rosalie, who glanced at me with a protective gleam, a menacing gleam.

To be honest, I thought this was ridiculous, but it was slowly killing me to disagree with Rose and to not have her by my side. If I wanted to see her, I'd have to fake a smile for Bella… If I wanted to see her, I had to endure the hardships that my family emanated, so palpable that I felt as if I had Jasper's talent.

I glanced at Jasper in the armchair, staring intently at Alice and no one else. Alice was staring back with a tired gleam. She rubbed her temples and looked down sheepishly, as if to tell Jasper not to worry. Too late…

Bella was asleep, miraculously. Still, Edward, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice, Carlisle and Esme did not speak. Me, being the family clown and prankster had to contain anything I would do to break the silence and tension. I was being minutely tortured.

Jasper shifted uncomfortably and Alice let out a small sigh. Strike One. I have been keeping tabs on their routine. Alice would sigh and Jasper would move in reaction to her pain. After strike three, he'd either escort her out to give her a break, or he'd relax her without contact. I was mostly positive by strike two over which of the two he would do.

Carlisle knelt beside Edward and put a hand on his shoulder, muttering something, which sent Rosalie on edge. "Anything you say to him, share with the rest of us!"

"Rose, relax," I began and she sent me a death glare… huh, ironic. I put my hands up in fake surrender and slid deeper into the plush cushions of the armchair farthest from the rest of them, in the very corner of the room.

"He wants me to take a break, Rosalie, that's all," Edward resolved through clenched teeth. At least he had a backbone in all of this…

"Go ahead, take a break," Rosalie said with a smirk. "I'll take care of—"

"She just went to sleep, I'm going to be here when she wakes up," Edward cut Rosalie off and I saw Alice shift again. Strike—

False alarm. Jasper straightened in his chair and gripped the arm tightly, before relaxing his fist and beginning to tighten his grasp again. Remarkable… They never spoke, but so much communication. Alice just shifted to get out of the Edward/Rosalie fiasco and Jasper understood that immediately.

Edward turned, glancing at me for a moment, but that spoke enough. I winced at what was to come, but straightened up in my chair. "Rose?" She didn't answer… she didn't look at me… "Babe?" Again, no response... "Rosalie," she looked up and I sighed. "Maybe you and Edward could both use a break…"

"Emmett, don't you start," Rosalie seethed.

But I couldn't stop. Edward asked me to do this, and they both needed it. The dark circles around their eyes were so deep that they looked… almost engraved. "I mean, neither of you have hunted in a while and you look exhausted."

"We can't be exhausted. Nothing can kill us, but a weak flame, I'm perfectly fine. Edward looks a little rough though…"

"Babe, I'll go with you, too. Alice and Jasper could stay," Jasper shifted uncomfortably, so I amended with, "or even Carlisle and Esme to make sure Bella is okay when she wakes up," and he relaxed. "Bella is still human. She's still appetizing even when she looks as horrible and uncomfortable as she does." Edward hissed at this and I shrugged. "Believe it or not, her scent hasn't suffered through this."

Rosalie glared at me and then looked back down at Bella, limp, unmoving in her lap. Edward held his breath and Esme stepped forward. "Darling, no one will go against Bella's wishes," Esme vowed.

Strike Two. Alice winced and Jasper stood, leaning against the wall, ready to move in if she made one more move. She looked up at him and shook her head minutely. His jaw locked and she hugged her knees closer to her chest. His vow not to use his power was getting ridiculous.

I'd be a kid in a candy store if I had the ability to manipulate emotions; where would I begin?! I'd get Rosalie out of this protective shit, I'd have the most awesome pranks, I'd toy with Alice and Jasper's emotions, make them a little more normal in public and a little more 'if you got it flaunt it'. I guess you can say I'm immature and that's why I just got some strength, which everyone gets anyway… But, damn! Oh the things you can think…

I was sure that Jasper would escort her out of the room this time. He wouldn't just send a wave of peace over his wife's frame… there was no way that he could handle this much pain coming from his wife not only because of her best friend being in this much pain, but because she didn't know what was coming and the surreal head ache was unbearable.

Silence continued as everyone waited for Rosalie's answer. I had to press it further. "Babe…"

She looked up and rolled her eyes. "Let me think, Em."

"This is no pros and cons situation, Rose," I replied evenly. Her expression hardened.

"What about the emergency blood in the—"

"Collectively, we've run out," Carlisle answered.

Jasper evened his weight on both feet, hesitating. "If you feel comfortable with all of us going except Carlisle, since he is the doctor, then I'm sure we could all use a meal," he spoke quietly and briskly.

"Or Esme…" Rosalie muttered, looking toward Esme, who looked equally distraught.

"Carlisle should stay," Edward reasoned. "If she wakes up and she's in pain, he'll help her. He won't take the murderous wretch out of her, if that is the reason behind your worries."

Rosalie neither denied nor confirmed that statement. We awaited her response in silence and then I got up, going behind her and putting both hands on her shoulders, gently squeezing to relax her a little. "No one will harm the baby or Bella while you are gone, we're all leaving. Edward will stay hunting in your sight and everyone will be nearby. No one will leave. Please, babe, you need a break as does everyone."

She hesitated before nodding. "Fine! Just… Carlisle can stay and everyone else has to leave. I am the first one to come back, I mean it."

Edward stood and Rosalie stood, resting Bella's head on the pillow behind her. Carlisle stood beside the couch, staying near before everyone was gone. I was greeted with a snub from Rosalie, which after years of experience, I learned not to take seriously. Esme was the first out the door and Rosalie let Edward leave before her.

Alice slowly rose to her feet before Strike Three. "Edward…?" Bella's weak voice emerged throughout all of the tension. Rosalie immediately shot back in the room, followed by Edward. Esme hesitated and stood by the door as she shut it silently.

"I'm right here, Bella, what do you need?" Edward muttered, his voice somehow hoarse. I knew we all needed a break.

I was right. Jasper took Alice's wrist and pulled her over to him, relaxing her in an instant, pulling her out of the room silently behind all of the chaos that ensued. Rosalie glaring at Edward, Edward cautiously holding Bella in his arms, Bella wincing in pain, Carlisle and Esme sharing a collective sigh of loss of hope. I felt envious for Jasper and Alice's relationship once and a while… for now, I should stop the glaring match between Edward and Rosalie… for Bella's sake… for my sake.

* * *

**Poor Emmett. Review?**


End file.
